


Don't Mind Me

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel (Movies), Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bad Days, Don't mind Tom as he takes off his shirt, Hand Jobs, Helpful Tom Is Helpful, M/M, Or shakes his ass, Prompt Fic, Rain, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tom makes me wet, Wet Clothing, Wet Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a terrible day. Tom makes it better with his charm, humor, and dexterous hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, and lovely fans of Tom Hiddleston! (and/or Sebastian Stan)
> 
> This is my first request fic! I'm very happy to say that the person who requested this loved it, and she even came up with the title for it.
> 
> There's a photomanip out there of Sebastian drinking in the shower, and Tom is photoshopped in next to him. That was the prompt, so off I went.
> 
> I guess there isn't too much out there featuring this pairing yet, so it's cool to be one of the first, in a way. :)

Sebastian had a totally shit day.

It started off so promising, too.

He’d woken up to the smell of bacon, and wasn’t that just the best? He rolled himself out of bed and walked from his room to the kitchen where he was greeted with a plate of bacon and sausage, an endearingly gravelly “Good morning, Seb”, and that megawatt smile that perked him up more than any strong cup of coffee could.

Sebastian was thrilled when Tom had agreed to rent the quaint two bedroom apartment with him for the duration of the filming for the movie they were in together. He’d admired Tom ever since he first saw his performance as Loki. It took him all three movies to admit to himself that he had a major crush on the man.

His feelings had really grown over the last few weeks. Befriending Tom, living with him, rehearsing lines together, going out for drinks… all of it just confirmed how much Sebastian wanted to be his.

But even thoughts of the great start to the day couldn’t make it better.

It was pouring rain outside, and the second they’d managed to flag a taxi, the driver pulled up to the curb too quickly and splashed muddy water onto Sebastian’s pants. They were already running late, so there was no time to run back inside and change clothes.

The director started reaming them out the second they got to the set. Tom managed to calm him down and distract him by asking some questions about the scenes they were about to shoot as Sebastian snuck off to the dressing room to get out of his dirty clothes and into one of the sets he’d be wearing for today’s scenes.

During the first scene, Sebastian was so distracted by watching Tom deliver a particularly endearing monologue that he missed his entrance three times. The director reamed him out yet again as poor Tom stood there trying to think of something to distract him and failing.

At lunch, Tom got a little carried away with his laughing when a crew member told them a rather funny joke. He accidentally bumped into Sebastian’s arm, causing Sebastian to spill his soup on the shirt he needed to be on camera with.

“It’s just one thing after another with you today, isn’t it?” the director asked Sebastian angrily. Tom stepped in to explain that it was clearly his fault, but he just walked off in a huff and muttered to some crew members about how they were going to have to do a different scene.

Because the scene had been changed at the last minute, Sebastian was not prepared for filming. He hadn’t rehearsed his lines for that part yet. Tom tried to run them with him for a few minutes prior and was standing off to the side to offer support.

When Sebastian kept flubbing his lines, the director actually got out of his chair and got right up in his face to yell at him. Sebastian finally snapped and threw a punch that hit him square in the jaw. One of the crew members ran over and pulled the director away, leading him to where the first aid station was set up, before the situation could escalate any further.

The assistant director, who’d been observing the situations all day, told Sebastian to go home early and take a few days off so he and the director could calm down and get over it before they resumed working together. He assured Sebastian that it would be fine, as there were plenty of other scenes to film that he wasn’t in.

So now Sebastian was back at home after taking a taxi back in his dirty clothes from earlier.

He slammed the door behind him as he stormed into the building and headed to the basement where the laundry machines were. There was only one washer and one dryer in the complex for everyone to use, and he wanted to make sure it was free before he changed and brought his clothes down. But when he approached the machines, the washer had a sign that read “out of order” taped to it.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Sebastian growled aloud to no one but himself.

He stomped back up the stairs and all the way to his apartment, slamming that door behind him as well. He kicked his shoes off, threw his script on the kitchen counter, and went to the fridge to grab a beer. Something stronger would have been nice, but they hadn’t bought anything else since most of their drinking was done at the bar with the other cast members.

The leftovers from breakfast were on the top shelf of the fridge, stored in a container. Usually he’d have been starving by now, but Sebastian was too upset to think about food. Instead, his thoughts strayed back to all of his embarrassments of the day, and worse yet, to what Tom must think of him.

Tom had been by his side all day, but he couldn’t help wondering if Tom thought badly of him too, like he assumed everyone else there did.

He popped the cap off the beer bottle and chugged half of it at once. A minute later, the other half was gone and he took a second beer from the fridge. After popping the cap off that one, he walked to the bathroom with it and turned on the shower. Not even bothering to wait for the water to warm up fully, he just stepped in, clothes and all.

The urge to cry started building in Sebastian, but he tried to shrug it off, shaking his head and taking another sip of beer. The shower head sprayed steamy water that landed right on his already damp clothes as he leaned back against the opposite wall.

Suddenly, he heard the door open and a distant “bloody rain” being cursed out. Tom was home early. Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder if that was his fault as well and took another sip.

Footsteps approached, and when Sebastian looked towards the bathroom door, Tom was standing there peeling off his wet shirt. Oh, what a sight. The man had no shame about his body around others, and Sebastian didn’t mind one bit.

“Seb?” Tom asked, noticing that he was standing in the shower with his clothes on, eyes flicking over to the beer bottle in his hand. “I’d ask if you’re alright, but that’s probably a stupid question. But I will mention that I think you forgot to take your clothes off before stepping in there.”

Sebastian huffed out a humorless laugh. “Yeah” was all he managed to reply back before taking another sip of beer.

“How many of those have you had?”

“This is number two.” Sebastian muttered.

Tom sighed and dropped his shirt on the floor. “Well… I need to shower so I don’t catch cold. But you look quite comfortable there, so um…” Tom stepped into the shower with Sebastian, still wearing his pants. “…don’t mind me.”

Sebastian gave Tom an incredulous look, which Tom met with a raised eyebrow as he shut the shower door. Tom stepped in front of Sebastian and into the warm stream of water. He took his bottle of shampoo and poured what seemed like a ridiculously large amount into his hand. He scrubbed his hair quickly, and it formed quite a lather of suds. Tom shaped them into a spiky do, and started swaying a bit, shaking his arse in attempts to break Sebastian out of his funk.

Sebastian cracked a smile and shook his head at Tom. “Alright, you broke me. You win.”

Tom smiled, feeling victorious. He rinsed the suds from his hair and came to lean back against the wall right next to Sebastian. “It’s really not all that bad, Seb. Well, the director’s upset, but he’ll be fine. He was being an ass. He deserved it.”

“What about everyone else? They must hate me.” Sebastian said, taking another swig from the bottle.

“Nobody hates you, Seb. They all saw what happened. Nobody blames you for snapping. Sometimes a person can only be pushed so far, and everyone understands that.”

“So why are you home early, Tom? Did they send you after me?”

“They had me do one of the shorter scenes where I only had a few lines, then told me I could come back tomorrow for some longer ones. I’m grateful for the early dismissal because I probably would have told them I was going to leave early if they hadn’t offered. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Sebastian sighed and drank the last of the beer. “You’re too good to me, Tom” he said, shaking his head a bit as he felt the alcohol kicking in. “I made an ass of myself today, but you were right there defending me the whole time.”

“You didn’t make an ass of yourself, Seb. You had a bad day, and you went through some embarrassing situations. Neither of which was your fault, I might add.”

“You really stuck up for me. I… I don’t know how to thank you.”

“No need. I’m your friend, and I care about you.”

Sebastian looked Tom straight in the eyes. “But I need to thank you, and I don’t know how, because you’re always there for me, man. You… you just always know what to say, or what to do, and it drives me nuts, you know? Not in a bad way, though. I mean, you’re so wonderful. You make me breakfast, and then you defend me, and then you walk in here and take off your damn shirt and shake your ass and I… you can’t just walk in here and take off your shirt like that, because it’s making me really want to kiss you, and…”

Realization of the fact that he’d just blabbed all his feelings to Tom stopped Sebastian mid-ramble. His eyes widened and he dropped the beer bottle. It surprisingly didn’t break. Instead it tipped over on its side and rolled over to rest near the drain. He eyed Tom, as hard as it was to now, and couldn’t read the expression on his face. Tom looked shocked, but he couldn’t see what kinds of feelings were behind that.

Sebastian tried to reach past Tom to open the shower door and get out of there, but Tom caught his wrist.

“How long have you felt this way about me? Be honest.” Tom asked.

Sebastian gulped. “Ever since I saw you play Loki, I suppose. I had to admit to myself that I had a crush on you. Then we started filming together, and started living here together, and it just… the feeling just got stronger, I guess.”

Tom nodded. “I guess I had a hunch, but wasn’t really sure. I can’t say I don’t feel the same.”

Sebastian finally smiled. A real smile this time. Tentativeness thrown out the window, he grabbed Tom’s head in both hands and pulled Tom down to kiss him.

Tom startled at Sebastian’s vigor, but soon melted into the kiss. Their mouths opened to seek entrance at the same time, and their tongues met, dancing together like it had been choreographed.

When Sebastian’s hands slid down to Tom’s waist, Tom tensed up and broke the kiss. “Wait” he said softly.

Sebastian pulled back a bit, nervous.

“I need to know this isn’t the alcohol talking.” Tom said with a pleading look in his eyes, showing Sebastian he hoped that wasn’t true.

Sebastian smiled a little. “The alcohol is what gave me the courage to tell you all this in the first place.”

Tom searched his face for any signs of dishonesty. When he found none, he pushed Sebastian up against the corner of the shower wall and kissed him hard.

After a minute, Sebastian grabbed Tom by his hips and pulled him closer. They both let out shuddery moans as their erections touched through their pants.

Tom’s hands found Sebastian’s belt buckle, and made quick work of getting his belt off and pants down. Sebastian did the same to Tom. Tom tugged his boxer-briefs down while Sebastian peeled his shirt off and got rid of his own boxers.

Then they were pressed up against each other with both of their erections grasped in Tom’s hand. They both moaned as those long, dexterous fingers started stroking. Tom’s free hand slid over to Sebastian’s balls, cupping and fondling them for just a moment, one of his fingers pressing on Sebastian’s perineum.

“Damn…” Sebastian groaned.

Tom slid that finger back a little farther until it reached Sebastian’s entrance. Sebastian shivered at the new form of contact, and Tom sensed his nervousness. “Is this new to you?” Tom asked, running his finger along the skin there, but not pressing in.

Sebastian nodded, and his breathing sped up a bit.

“I want to make you feel good, but I won’t do anything you’re not ready for. May I continue? If you don’t like it, tell me to stop and I will.

“Yes. Please. I trust you.” Sebastian said, voice unfaltering despite his initial apprehension. He did trust Tom.

Tom smiled and kissed him gently while he slowly pressed the one finger in. Sebastian gasped and held Tom a little tighter. It was a strange feeling, but not a bad one. Tom kept his finger inside, feeling around slowly while his other hand continued to stroke both of their cocks.

“Alright?” Tom asked, voice a bit tight from arousal.

“Yeah… yeah, it’s alright. It feels good.” Sebastian replied.

With that, Tom pressed his finger in a bit farther and curled it a little, searching for Sebastian’s prostate.

“Ahh! Oh… oh my god…” Sebastian moaned. “Whatever you’re doing, don’t stop.”

Tom groaned, a spasm of lust surging through him at Sebastian’s reaction to his ministrations. He picked up both pace and pressure with his hands.

Sebastian clung tighter to Tom, panting into his mouth. “Tom…” he moaned, feeling himself quickly nearing the edge.

“Uh… uh…” Tom grunted, his hips beginning to thrust forward into his own hand, cock sliding along Sebastian’s. “Sebastian…” he moaned.

Hearing Tom moan his full name sent him over the edge. With one more press to his prostate, and one more slide of Tom’s hand over his erection, he came, uttering a string of moans and curses.

Seeing Sebastian come undone at his hands sent Tom over the edge. “Unnnnnh!” he moaned as he came, rocking his hips forward, riding out his orgasm.

When they came down from their highs, Tom kissed Sebastian, running his hand through his wet hair as he pulled his other hand out slowly. “Still having a bad day?” He asked with a smile.

“No. In fact, I think it’s the best day I’ve had in a long time. Definitely in the top ten.”

“Top ten?” Tom winced, pretending to be hurt. “I think that my performance deserves a guaranteed spot in the top five at least.”

“Alright, alright, you loon. Number one. There, it’s said and done. Happy?” Sebastian smirked.

Tom smiled. “I am. Are you happy?”

Sebastian hugged Tom tight. “Very.”


End file.
